What Bounty Hunters Fear the Most
by MidnightMoon16
Summary: What is hairy, has eight legs, and fears a certain bounty hunter the most? Implied Samus/Marth. R&R!


**I'm taking a small break from my other story. I need some ideas flowing into my head! Anyway, I've had this idea for a while and I couldn't wait to post it up! So here it is! Not exactly what you would call "hilarious" but I'm sure you'll get a few giggles or "teehees" "or "hahas" from this. =D**

**-The Moon/Mizuki (Means "Moon" in japanese)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**What Bounty Hunters Fear The Most**

A blonde haired bounty hunter lay on one of the Mansion's couches. Her eyes were closed as she slept in the quiet room. A blue haired swordsman sat in one of the armchairs beside the couch; he was reading one of his novels that he kept with him from his home country, Altea. He looked up as he saw two boys running around the room, both holding a box.

"Mine is better than yours!" the blonde haired boy shouted to his friend.

"No! I just got a new one! So that makes mine better!" the black haired boy, with a baseball cap, shouted back.

Marth put his book down and went over to the two boys to try and get them to quiet down.

"Hey, you two." He announced. The two boys looked up at the swordsman. "Could you keep it down? Samus, over there is sleeping. And you remember how she's like when she wakes up from loud noises?"

The two boys looked at each other. The last time they woke her up, she threatened to kill them in their sleep if they ever woke her up again. They both shuddered at the memory.

"Sorry, Marth." The black haired boy, named Ness, whispered.

"Yeah, we won't do it again!" The other one, Lucas, said. Marth smiled at them both.

"So, mind telling me why you two were yelling?" he asked them.

"We're arguing about who's pet is better!" Lucas said, jumping on the spot. "Mine is better right, Marth?"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ness said. "You can't ask a grown-up to judge! But...if that's the case...mine is better right, Marth?"

Marth peered into the box Ness was holding and saw a huge spider in it. He peered into Lucas's box next and saw his red snake that he used for battle, in it.

"Hm..." he murmured. "Well, both of your pets are good. So it doesn't matter who has the best one, just as long as you take care of them."

The two boys started to complain. Marth tried to shake them off him when a new voice came into the conversation.

"Ugh! Can't you guys just SHUT UP?!"

Marth turned around to see an angry Samus, walking up to them. The two boys held onto Marth's cape as Samus gave them both death glares.

"Now now, Samus," Marth started with an amused tone. "We didn't mean to wake you up." He stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder, which she shook off.

"Yeah, that's always the same excuse! Well I'm not buying it this time!" she shouted and took a step forward toward the young smashers. Marth put his arm out to stop her from advancing.

"Don't you think it's a little harsh to attack them?" he whispered in her ear. She scowled at him and shoved his arm out of the way.

"This is the second time they woke me up with their high-pitched voices!" she yelled. Lucas and Ness thought that they saw fire blazing in her eyes. When she was just inches apart from them Marth quickly stood in front of her, his arms spread apart.

"Samus," he said softly. "There's a good explanation to why we were causing an uproar."

"Y-yeah," Lucas whispered. "N-Ness and I were playing with our pets."

"Yeah, see!" Ness and Lucas held out their boxes with their pet animals. Samus looked into Lucas's box. When she looked into Ness's box, she froze.

"He doesn't have a name yet." Ness said as he picked up the tarantula. Samus' eyes widened as she saw the eight-legged creature crawl onto the boy's hand. "But he's pretty cool isn't he?" He held out his hand and placed his tarantula on her shoulder. Samus could feel her face heating up as she stared at the creature.

_Don't scream! Don't scream! _She kept thinking as the tarantula wobbled on her shoulder.

The tarantula moved toward her face and placed one leg on her cheek.

"AIYEEEEEE! IT TOUCHED ME!" Samus shrieked and ran behind Marth.

Marth covered his mouth trying to hold in his laughter. Suddenly he burst out laughing. Tears were forming in his eyes as he clutched his stomach and laughed hysterically.

Samus clutched his clothes tightly, her eyes still wide in shock. Marth looked at Samus and started to laugh even harder.

"It's _not_ funny!" Samus pouted and raised her hand in the air as if a sign to slap him across the face.

"It...Is...Funny!" Marth gasped and held his hands up, a sign that he surrendered. Just then, his friend Link, the Hylian, came into the room.

"Um...Marth?" he asked as he stared at the Prince.

Marth looked up at him. Still laughing, he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Ehe...hehe..." Marth was gasping for air now. "Oh gosh, Link. You...should have been there! Samus...was..." He started to laugh again. The two young smashers looked confused.

Samus glared at Marth, her face growing red.

"You think it's funny, Marth?" she said in a dark tone. She punched her right hand with her left.

Marth stopped laughing and looked at Samus.

"Er...Samus?" he said. He could see her face growing angrier. He stepped back a few metres."No need to get violent!"

She pulled her arm back ready to strike. Marth closed his eyes, ready for the impact. Her hand was inches apart from his face when she stopped and saw the black tarantula crawling up her arm. Samus shrieked again, and started to wave her arm madly in the air.

This time it wasn't Marth who burst out laughing. Marth opened his eyes and looked at the Hero of Time on the floor laughing.

"Ahahaha!" he laughed. "Ahaha...Samus...you're...you're afraid...of SPIDERS?!"

"Shut up!" she yelled. She was just about to kick Link, but was stopped by Marth who interrupted her.

"Didn't you blast spiders with your gun before on planets you visited?" Marth asked as he grinned at her. He couldn't believe she was afraid of small spiders.

"Yeah I have!" she retorted, her arms crossed. "Except I had my power suit on, they didn't get inside my suit! Unless you'd like to stay on a planet full of spiders for days, then be my guest!"

"Ah, my friend, you have what is called Arachnophobia." Marth said with a wide grin.

"Stop being such a smart-ass, Marth!" Samus shouted. Just then, Marth spotted the tarantula on Samus's head. He was just about to say something, when he heard a tiny voice in his head telling him not to.

_Unless you want her to start shouting again, keep quiet!_

But she's going to find out anyway, he thought.

_But if you tell her, she'll scream even louder!_

Marth groaned as the little argument in his head started to annoy him. Samus gave him a questioning look. She was just about to ask him something, when she felt something crawling on her head. She froze and slowly raised her hand on her head and felt the spider on it.

Samus screamed louder this time and grabbed the tarantula; she then threw it onto the floor.

"Why didn't anyone say anything?!" she yelled. Marth mentally slapped his head.

"That's _it_!" Samus pulled out her Paralyzer and pointed it at the tarantula. She was just about to pull the trigger when Ness got in the way and huddled over the spider.

"No!!" he cried and picked up the spider. "Don't hurt him!"

"Well if you don't get rid of it, I'll shoot it!" Samus said.

"Fine, I will! If it causes that much trouble, I'll do it!" Ness walked out of the room, Lucas followed behind him.

Link looked at Samus and smirked. Samus glared at him. He walked out of the room leaving Marth and Samus alone.

"You know, you could've just told Ness to get rid of it in the first place." Marth said after a long pause. Samus gave him a cold look.

"Well I could've thought of that if I wasn't thinking about that...thing!" Samus murmured.

Suddenly, Marth just had the greatest idea. Just as Samus was about to leave the room, he called out to her.

"Hey Samus!" he yelled. Samus turned around to face him. "There's something black and wiggling on your head!"

Samus yelled and ran out of the room. Marth smiled to himself.

"Guess now I can use that all the time on her."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I thought the ending was quiet cheesy =P**

**I had to actually look up that Arachnophobia thing. XD**

**I think the characters were quite OOC....iunno that's what I think...**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
